


Sweet Child o’ Mine

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Do you think you could write a fic about Dean being a protective dad? Possible with him singing sweet child of mine by guns and roses to her at one point?





	Sweet Child o’ Mine

Dean sighed as he watched his baby girl go off to her first day of high school. He hated it. When the hell did his little blue eyed angel in pigtails grow up to mascara and braces? You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “She’ll be _fine_, Dean.” You assured him. “And it’s not the last time that we’ll be watching one of our kids go off to high school.”

Groaning, he turned and hugged you. “Can we just lock them up? Until they’re like…_30_?” He kissed the top of your head. “Seriously? How did we get 4 girls? 4. We couldn’t get one boy?”

You laughed and patted his chest. “Yeah, because having a teenage _you_ running around is exactly what we need.”

“You do have a point.”

“Come on. You aren’t standing at the door all day.”

“Can I follow her to school?” He asked, and when you gave him a look he gave in and followed you to the living room.

* * *

“Come on, dad!” You heard your eldest daughter yell as soon as you walked in the front door.

“_**I SAID NO**_!” And with that, you knew you were walking into a warzone.

Following the sounds of yelling, you walked in between them and held up your hands. “Sit. Both of you. Now.” They stared at each other and you sighed. “_**NOW**_.” You said firmly. Dean sat in a chair, and she sat on the couch. “You, speak.” You pointed to your daughter.

“I was asked on a date.” She told you. Dean growled and you rolled your eyes. “He’s _really _nice, his dad’s a cop.” She added.

Dean shook his head. “You think that’s comforting? You’re 16. You’re not going on a date.”

Turning to look at Dean, you put your hands on your hips, and he knew he wasn’t winning this. “How old was I when we started dating?”

“15.” He muttered.

“And how old were you?”

“18…”

You turned to your daughter. “How old is this boy?”

“17.” She said, hopeful.

“Alright. Here’s what will happen.” You started. “You can go out with him, but we have to meet him first. No movies. There’s no point going on a date in a movie theater.” Dean chuckled and you shot him a look. “You will be home by your normal curfew. If not, I’ll let your father deal with it.” She stared at you, knowing how protective her father was.

* * *

Hearing the front door open, you went to see who it was, but before you could, there were footsteps on the stairs. You had no idea what was going on, so you followed the sounds of crying once you reached the top of the stairs. It was coming from your oldest daughter’s room.

You knew when she was upset she wanted one person, and one person only- Dean. Thankfully, he would be home in about twenty minutes, and he’d be able to comfort her over whatever happened.

Focusing on prepping dinner that night, you half listened for Dean to walk through the front door. When he finally did, you went over to him. “I don’t know what happened, but she came home, stormed upstairs, and is crying.” She didn’t have to say who ‘she’ was for him to know.

“Alright. Let me get my guitar and I’ll go see her.” He kissed you quickly before slipping off his jacket, hanging it up, and moving to the living room to grab his guitar.

You smiled softly as he rushed upstairs to her room. He knocked a few times before cracking the door. When she saw who it was, she ran over and hugged him close.

He rubbed her back gently. “What happened?” He asked quietly.

Sniffing, she wiped her cheek with her hoodie sleeve. “Today was our 6 months. I was excited, and he breaks up with me right after school.” She cried.

“He’s an idiot.” He sighed. “Come on, sit down.” Dean motioned to her bed, turning her desk chair around for himself. “You still got Libby?”

She smiled softly through the tears. “Yeah.”

He grinned. “Amuse your old, lame, totally overprotective father and get her out?”

Getting up, she moved to her closet and pulled out her guitar case. “You’re not lame, Daddy. You and Uncle Sam are the only two guys that are a-okay in my book.”

He laughed and waited to let her set herself up. “Like old times, sweet heart?”

“Like old times, Daddy-O.”

Dean’s face lit up, she hasn’t called him that since she stopped playing guitar. He started the song, her joining moments later. His voice came out first. Smooth, and calming.

_She’s got a smile that it seems to me_  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Next, she sang her part, his heart skipping a beat. His little girl has one hell of a voice.

_Now and then when I see her face_  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I’d probably break down and cry

Their voices mixed, being heard throughout the house as they sang together.

_Sweet child o’ mine  
Sweet love of mine_

Dean knew that she was hurting, but for this moment, while they sang, she was her old self. Full of life, love, and hope. It would take her a bit to get over her first real boyfriend, and he’d sing himself raw to keep that look on her face.

_She’s got eyes of the bluest skies_  
As if they thought of rain  
I’d hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain

You stood in the doorway, watching them play together. You teared up at how she seemed to lose herself in the lyrics.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
Where as a child I’d hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by

They finished up the song together.

_[3x]_

_Sweet child o’ mine  
Sweet love of mine_

_[4x]_

_Where do we go?_  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Sweet child o’ mine  
  
She smiled at him. “Thanks, Daddy. How about some Van Halen?”

“Atta girl.” Dean agreed before glancing at you. “Hope dinner won’t be done soon, sweetheart.”

You shook your head. “You two go out for pizza whenever you’re done.”


End file.
